Listen to your Heart
by Jack's Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: I've been attacked by Plot Bunnies and they've taken me over. A fluffy JackxKimiko fic... B3
1. The Dreams

**Listen to your heart**

**AN: I am possed by these plot bunnies...**

**On with the... fic...**

_**(Jack's POV)...**_

_"I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah. You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns too dark." she sang. Her eyes were glazed over. With misery. Yet she sang with so much power._

_"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye." Now she let her tears fall freely. I couldn't take it. I had to get away. When I ran away it only got louder._

_"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah. They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams." I fell over. I couldn't take it. "That's because you're weak." the girl said. "N-n-no I'm n-not!" I stuttered. Yeah, I am. I'm admitting it, but not to her!_

_"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye!" I blanked out._

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Sheez..." I woke up screaming... my girly scream... " I am so LAME! That was the most weirdest dream ever!" Ugh, I'll just go back to sleep...

_**(Regular POV)...**_

The next morning, Kimiko woke up from the most weirdest dream. _That was the most weirdest dream ever!_, she thought, _I couldn't control my self..._

_**-f-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k-...(Kimiko's POV)...**_

_"I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah. You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns too dark." I sung, with no control. My eyes were glazed over. With no control. My throat hurt from singing so loud._

_"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye." Now I just let my tears fall freely. I couldn't take it. I had to get away. When I tried ran away I couldn't leave, and a boy was coming closer._

_"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah. They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams." He fell over. He obviously couldn't couldn't take it. "That's because you're weak." I said, again with no control. "N-n-no I'm n-not!" He stuttered. Yeah, I am. I'm admitting it, but not to her! I heard him, even though his mouth wasn't moving._

_"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye!" I blanked out._

_**-e-n-d-f-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k-...(Kimiko's POV, still...)...**_

"Kimiko, why do you have 'long head'?" Omi asked me at a late lunch. "Omi, it's long_ face_, not long _head_..." Raimund said.

"I just had a bad dream is a-all..." I replied. Heh, it's more than that, I think I saw Jack Spicer, and he looked kinda h-hot... ((AN: Ok, she's totally OOC right there... Heh heh...))

_**3:00pm(Raimundo's POV)...**_

Woah, Kim looks kinda funky. She's like, staring into space dreamily or something... " Hey, Omi! Wanna play some soccer?"

"Sure! But I must find our friend, Clay."

"Why?"

"I believe he owes me 5 dollars."

_**With Jack , 9 hours later, 12:00am (Jack's POV...)...**_

"Wuya, did you eat all my pudding cups?!" screamed an angry, and hungry, Jack.

"I'm a ghost! How can I eat?!" replied Wuya.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go to sleep, it's late!"I yawned. I went to my room. Sure, it was all fancy, but I don't even care... I got in my bed and fell aslep. I can't believe I made that mistake. I had the dream... again...

_"And there are voices that want to be heard. So much to mention but you can't find the words. The scent of magic, the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind." the girl, once again sang. She was even more depressed. I wanted to scream. Scream my lungs out. But nothing came._

_"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him--" She stopped and fell over. I ran up to her and caught her. She was gorgeous. Her beautiful raven black hair gleaming in the small spotlight in the pitch-black darkness. It was in a bun with accserising chopsticks in it. She was wearing a summer pink yukata ((AN: A thin kimino, usually worn in the summer)), that had a yellow band around her waist. She was holding a fan-- no, a microphone-- no, a... the fan kept changeg back and forth between a microphone and a fan. She had Asian skin and had beautiful saphirre eyes. She was a complete stranger, yet- she felt oddly familiar..._

_"J-ja-jack S-s-s-spi-spicer?" she stuttered._

_I opened my eyes wide. I recognised that voice._

_It was the one and only:_

_Kimiko Tohomiko..._

**AN: I leave you all... with a cliffy!! Remember, I only continue with 5 REVEIWS, so on your way out... **

**REVEIW!**


	2. Dream Waker

Listen to your Heart part 2!

Honoo: I'm proud to write this! -sobs- I decide I'm going to just add chapters every Saturday, but only one story gets udated. So I also decided you have to vote by reveiwing any of my stories, and if I don't get any reveiws, then I'm not updating at all!

Alex: Shwhoopee for you!

Honoo: Hey where did Amy go?

Alex: Eh, she went somewhere...

At Jack's lair...

Amy: Stop -laugh- I'm ticklish! -laugh-

Jack: Hah!, tickle-bot, full-tickle! Ahaahahahaha!

Honoo: O.o

Alex: If Honoo owned Xaolin Showdown, Jack and Kimiko would be together!

**Last time on Xiaolin Showdown ((Honoo: Lol!))...**

_**"J-ja-jack S-s-s-spi-spicer?" she stuttered.**_

_**I opened my eyes wide. I recognised that voice.**_

_**It was the one and only:**_

_**Kimiko Tohomiko...**_

((Jack's POV))

"Kimiko?!" I screamed waking up. "Uggh... My head hurts..."

"Too bad! A new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself!" Wuya screamed in my face.

I groaned, "What is it?"

"It's called the 'Dream Waker'! It--"

_**((At the temple... Kimiko's POV...))**_

"It makes it so you can stay in your dreams as long as you want to. But if your dream is connected with somone's, you can only leave if the other one wants to, too. It's pretty useless, sometimes, but on rare occasions, it's kind of like the Shadow of Fear, except no fear, you can enter someone's dream. They would have to put on someone asleep and be touching it, too." Dojo explained the new Shen Gong Wu. It looked like a pair of goggles.

"Well, what are we waiting for , let's go!" I shouted.

Dojo grew to his large form and we all got on. About 20 minuts later, we landed on a beach. On an island. A _deserted_ island. On a _small, deserted_ island, to be most accurate.

"It's like 20 by 20 feet long!" shouted Raimundo, "This'll be easy!"

"Not so sure, Xiaolin ChipMonks! Ahahahahaha!" ((Honoo: ChipMonks (C) by PeanutCheezeball of an Omi))

_**((Jack's POV))..**_

"What are you doin here, ya dirty snake?" asked the cowboy.

"Pfft. You know what I'm doing here, idiot." Ireplied I saw the Shen Gong Wu shining in the middle of the island. I flew over there and grabbed it... at the same time as Kimiko.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I wager my Mind Reader Conch, for your Third Arm Sash" I shouted.

"I accept, Spicer! What's your game?" she asked.

"The game is... Truth or Dare. First one to decline loses."

"Xiaolin Showdown!" we shouted. The island started to shake. The spot we were on turned green. Really, it was covered by vines. We were in a cage with bars made of vines. The monks' clothes changed to their Wudai uniforms. I could see the other monks on the top of the cage.

"Gong Yi Tampai!"

I went first,"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Kimiko, do you like Raimundo?" I smiled, _evily_.

"Uh..." she stuttered.

"Mind Reader Conch!" I shouted. She would take forever to answer. _No, I hate Rai, are you kidding me? _I heard her think. I laughed. Raimundo had his look. ((Honoo: Kinda like this: O.O))

"Ok, Truth or Dare, Spicer?" she asked me.

"Hmm... Truth."

"Do you like me like all the guys, especially Rai, say you do?"

I was quiet."..." I muttered a yes, loud enough for the Showdown Rules, but not loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ok...? Anyway, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I said, pretty confident.

" I dare you kiss Dojo." she laughed. Ok, now _she_ was evil.

When I did, they all laughed and Dojo was brushing his teeth with his magical toothbrush.((Honoo: You know! The one he takes out of thin air!))

I went, then she went, then I...

"Kimiko, Truth or Dare?"

"I think, Dare this time."

"Kimiko, I Dare you to... kiss Raimundo! Ahahahahahaha!" I laughed. Raimundo had his look again.((O.O))

"N-n-n-n-no!" she said, blushing for all she was worth.

The Showdown ended, and I held the Mind Reader Conch, Third Arm Sash, and Dream Waker.

I flew off. Finally winning this time.

I could hear them now...

"Kimiko! Uh... Nevermind..." said Raimundo. I just knew he was going to say that!

Honoo: Sorry to end so soon. I have to hurry because my "_#1 fan" _has been nagging me.

Amy: Your fan? You have a fan? Since when??

Honoo: Since you've been gone.

Amy: Pfft. Whatever. Rveiw if you want the next part out Saturday!


End file.
